Laparoscopic surgery is a form of minimally invasive, endoscopic surgery performed in the abdomen. With laparoscopic surgery, general anesthesia is given. A small incision is usually made below or inside the umbilicus. The abdomen is then insufflated with an inert gas, such as carbon dioxide, by inserting a special needle (e.g., a trocar) used to insert a cannula through the umbilicus. Insufflation induces a state of pneumoperitoneum, which enhances the surgeon's view and ability to make manipulations. If a special needle is used, the surgeon removes the needle after an adequate volume of gas is insufflated into the abdominal cavity and inserts a cannula. The valve in the cannula prevents the inert gas from escaping through the cannula. This helps to maintain the state of pneumoperitoneum. An endoscope, also called a laparoscope, is then placed through the cannula. The laparoscope allows the surgeon to visualize the pelvic and abdominal organs on a video monitor. Additional smaller incisions are made in the abdomen to allow placement of additional cannulas as needed. The additional cannulas are for the surgeon to place specially designed surgical instruments into the abdominal cavity, allowing the surgeon to carry out the same procedure as in open surgery.
For patients, the advantages of laparoscopic surgery over open surgery include reduced trauma to the body, reduced blood loss, and smaller surgical scars. Patients also leave the hospital sooner after a laparoscopic procedure and return to normal activities sooner than with conventional open surgery. Similar minimally invasive approaches, such as thoracoscopic surgery, may be performed on other areas of the body. These approaches share some of the same advantages and challenges as laparoscopic surgery.